The Survival
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Siapa sangka, bahwa mungkin saja bukan hanya Shiro Emiya yang berhasil selamat dalam kebakaran besar beberapa tahun silam, saat perang Holy Grail 4. Masalahnya, orang ini hanya ingin 1 orang saja dari mereka yang berhasil bertahan hidup...
1. Prolog

Hari ini adalah hari ini, tapi 11 tahun silam, ini adalah hari dimana terjadi kebakaran besar di kota ini.

…. Dimana hanya 1 orang yang berhasil selamat dari peristiwa ini.

Atau mungkin ada satu orang lagi yang selamat, tapi harus menjalani kerasnya hidup … lebih lanjut ?


	2. History one : The 2nd People

The Survival

A Fate Stay Night Fanfic

Shiro mengucek-ngucek matanya, namanya juga baru bangun tidur. Lalu ia pun segera membuka kamar tidurnya, hendak mandi (ya iyalah, masa langsung keluar rumah, apa nggak nanti dia dianggap orang gila? Hehehe). Lalu ia ganti baju dari baju tidurnya menjadi seragam sekolahnya di kamar mandi. Setelah itu, ia ke dapur dan menemukan Sakura, sudah dengan seragam sekolahnya, sedang memasak dengan seriusnya.

" Sakura lagi masak apa?" tanya Shiro basa-basi, soalnya sebenarnya ia sudah tahu kalau Sakura pasti masak tahu goreng. Wong baunya sudah tercium dari radius 5 km (lebay amat ya si author..)

" Lagi masak tahu goreng," jawab Sakura sambil sibuk memasak. Muka Sakura kelihatan serius sekali dan tidak ingin diganggu oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan lagi, membuat Shiro akhirnya ke ruang makan sambil nonton TV. Kebetulan saat itu acaranya adalah berita.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah berita yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya selama beberapa minggu terakhir.

_" Pemirsa, telah terjadi pembunuhan di keluarga Hoshiyama. Seluruh keluarga dibunuh, tidak ada yang bersisa. Saat ini belum diketahui siapakah pembunuhnya. Polisi menduga mereka dibunuh dengan pedang."_

" Ini sudah kedua dalam minggu ini ya, Shiro!" kata Fuji-nee yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Shiro, ikut menonton TV.

" Errr.. Fuji-nee," kata Shiro kaget, "sejak kapan disini?"

" Barusan. Oh ya, kok kejadiannya jadi kayal 1 tahun yang lalu, ya," kata Fuji-nee , mengingat satu tahun yang lalu yang memang pada saat itu banyak terjadi pembunuhan.

Nyaris saja Shiro ngomong "Holy Grail" kalau ia nggak sadar bahwa Fuji-nee itu _outer circle_ dalam urusan ini. Fuji-nee mana tahu soal perang yang sadis dan menyeramkan ini. Lagian perang ini kan memang harus dirahasiakan kepada _outer circle_.

Lamunan Shiro terpecahkan oleh kata-kata Sakura. "Makanan sudah siap!" kata Sakura ceria sambil memegang nampan makanan berisi tahu gorengnya.

" Wah.. kelihatannya lezat sekali, Sakura," kata Fuji-nee dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Kayaknya sebentar lagi si tahu goreng bakal bermigrasi dengan cepat ke perut Fuji-nee.

Dan mereka pun sarapan. Dan seperti biasa, Fuji-nee pasti minta tambah sementara pasti Shiro yang ngambilin makanannya  Meski saat ini suasana ceria, tampaknya mereka tak yakin besok akan tetap seperti ini.

~ - ~

Gara-gara kejadian pembunuhan misterius ini, akhirnya pihak sekolah mengambil inisiatif untuk mempercepat waktu siswa belajar (ya.. kayak waktu perang Holy Grail dulu..) dan menghimbau murid-murid agar cepat pulang. Padahal kan takdir di tangan Tuhan (lho, ini kok tambah nggak nyambung sih.) Pokoknya, sekali lagi, kota Fuyuki ini jadi tidak aman.

Nah, gara-gara kejadian ini pulalah, banyak desas-desus yang beredar di sekolah. Tentang siapakah kira-kira pembunuhnya, motivasi si pembunuh membunuh korbannya, tentang suasana kota yang makin tidak aman, sampai menghubung-hubungkannya dengan kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu.

Shiro sendiri mulai memikirkan satu hal yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba bersarang di kepalanya … meski kedengarannya ini tidak realistis. Tapi ia memilih tidak memberitahukan siapapun dan memutuskan untuk membuktikannya malam ini.

~ - ~

" Menurutku sih, pasti ada hubungannya dengan kaburnya seorang pasien dari rumah sakit jiwa beberapa bulan yang lalu," kata Rin memulai perbincangannya dengan Shiro sambil makan bekalnya.

" Ya bisa juga, sih. Tapi kalau gitu, mengapa pembunuhannya baru beberapa minggu terakhir?" tanya Shiro keheranan.

" Mungkin baru sekarang ia dapat senjatanya. Kalau nggak ada senjata, mau bunuh pakai apa, coba ?" kata Rin sambil mencomot makanan Shiro.

" Bener juga sih.. Eh, Rin, ngapain sih ambil-ambil bekalku," kata Shiro sambil mencomot makanannya Rin sebagai balasan atas makanannya yang dicomot.

" Kamu juga. Balikin dong," kata Rin sebel ngelihat makanannya dicomot Shiro. Jadilah mereka main balas-balasan mencomot makanan(btw, kok jadi kayak mereka anak-anak ya?)

Meski Shiro rasa terkaan Rin benar , tapi masih ada yang mengganjal bagi Shiro. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa ini memiliki sangkut paut dengan dirinya.

~ - ~

Sepulang sekolah, Shiro kerja dulu samapi jam 7 malam. Lalu ia memutuskan menuju tempat dimana dulu terjadi kebakaran besar. Tempat yang samapi sekarang tetap gersang, entah karena memang disana auranya sudah terlalu gelap sampai-sampai tak ada satu pohonpun yang sudi tumbuh disana atau memang tak ada orang yang memperhatikan tempat ini. Yang jelas Shiro suka sekali ke tempat ini. Karena inilah satu-satunya tempat yang merekam masa lalunya.

Sebenarnya tujuan Shiro kesini bukan sekedar duduk-duduk buat nostalagia. Tapi untuk sesuatu yang penting. Sesuatu yang bahkan ia tak yakin seharusnya dilakukan tapi hatinya memaksanya untuk kesini. Sepertinya disini … ada sesuatu yang sangat penting. Berhubungan dengan dirinya dan jika dia tidak kesini, maka sesuatu yang penting akan terlewat.

Maka, disinilah ia, duduk menikmati angin yang tak bersahabat. Sambil melihat rembulan, tiba-tiba ia teringat masa lalunya. Mulai dari saat ia yang masih kecil terpaksa kehilangan keluarganya, sampai saat ia yang dipilih oleh takdir, harus mengikuti sebuah _permainan _aneh, yang membuatnya bertemu dengan Saber yang kini menghilang. Salahnya juga sih, sampai Saber menghilang karena sebenarnya kan ia bisa membuat Saber tetap di sini. Tapi sekarang, bukan itulah yang membuat pikirannya terganggu.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja Shiro merasa bahwa dirinya diawasi seseorang. Refleks ia pun berdiri, mencari tahu siapakan yang mengawasinya. Namun, entah mengapa, ia tak bisa menemukannya.

_Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja_, batinnya. Ia pun lantas duduk lagi dan mencoba menenangkan diri.

Namun, entah mengapa hatinya tak bisa tenang. Sepertinya .. hatinya benar-benar kacau, antara takut, namun _excited._ Perasaan ini terlalu bercampur baur sampai Shiro bahkan bingung, sebenarnya apa yang ia rasakan.

Bulan purnama itu lalu menyinari sebuah sosok. Sebuah sosok yang ingin mencaritahu tentang masa lalunya. Dan setelah itu, menghapus masa lalunya yang pedih.

Dan orang itu lalu berjalan menuju arah Shiro. Shiro yang kaget tidak sempat mengantisipasi ketika orang itu membisikkan sebuah kata. Sebuah kata yang membuat Shiro kaget meski entah mengapa ia tidak sekaget yang ia pikirkan.

_"…adik," _suara dingin itu sukses membuat malam yang dingin itu semakin dingin.

~ - ~


	3. History two : Brotherhood and Duel

The Survival (part 2)

A Fate Stay Night Fanfic

" Adik?" tanya Shiro kebingungan. Maksudnya apa nih? Setahunya kan, dia tidak pernah punya kakak sama sekali. Kan seluruh keluarga kandungnya meninggal pas kebakaran besar 11 tahun silam

" Kau _betul-betul_ sombong ya. Apa kau pikir hanya kamu yang selamat dari kebakaran itu?"kata orang itu dengan nada emosi. Dan tiba-tiba… ia membuka jaketnya, yang ternayata di dalam jaket itu ada pedang. Lalu pedang itu ia ambil dan segera dipegangnya.

" Hanya satu orang yang kali ini akan selamat," kata orang didepan Shiro itu, lalu segera bersiap dengan pedangnya.

" Ap…pa maksudnya?" tanya Shiro gugup. Masa ia harus berduel dengan saudara kandungnya sendiri?

" Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Tori Natsu," kata laki-laki itu, "dan aku paling membenci _adikku,_ Hikari Natsu."

" Tunggu sebentar," kata Shiro, " jadi itu nama asliku?" (author said : ya iya dong, masa ya iya lah, kan kita nggak suka ditodong, bukan ditolah. Haha.. jayuz) Sejujurnya Shiro sama Tori lumayan mirip sih. Mukanya cukup mirip, hanya saja tampangnya Tori lebih _wild._

" Iya. Dan sekarang, bersiaplah untuk mati , seperti orang-orang lain yang telah kubunuh," kata Tori sambil menyerang Shiro. Jelas saja Shiro kaget. Masalahnya, ia kan nggak punya senjata. Dan kalau dia pakai mantra _trace, _kakaknya kan (setidaknya yang ia tangkap) bukan penyihir! Tapi kalau diam saja, Tori bakalan membunuhnya dan mungkin orang lain setelahnya. Dia kan nggak mau ada orang lain lagi yang terbunuh!

Tidak ada pilihan. Akhirnya Shiro memilih kabur dan bersembunyi di pohon sambil mencoba memprojeksikan sebuah senjata secepat mungkin, sebelum Tori menyerangnya lagi.

Kini, senjata berupa pedang kembar pun berada di tangannya. Ia pun segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dan saat itu .. kakaknya telah menunggu dengan pedangnya.

" Jadi kau ya yang telah membunuh orang-orang selama ini? Aku tak menyangka memiliki kakak seperti ini!" kata Shiro dengan rasa emosi yang sudah tidak bisa lagi dibendung.

" Ya. Tapi jangan salahkan aku. _Kaulah _yang telah membuatku terpaksa melakukan itu," kata Tori dengan nada tenang, membuat Shiro semakin geram saja.

Maka… tempat yang 11 tahun lalu menjadi tempat duel yang mengerikan, kini kembali menjadi tempat duel 2 bersaudara. Untungnya, saat ini sudah tengah malam sehingga tak ada orang yang mengetahui duel ini. Jika mereka mengetahuinya, maka mereka hanya bisa terbelalak melihatnya. Bahkan yang sakit jantung mungkin pingsan (lebay mode : on)

Bunyi-bunyi besi berderit seakan-akan sebenarnya mereka tak ingin digunakan untuk berduel seperti ini. Angina berhembus kencang sekali.. tak bersahabat. Bulan purnama merekam semua peristiwa ini dengan sangat sempurna. Bayang-bayang mereka terpancar sempurna di jalanan itu, menjadi semacam siluet yang 'hidup'.

Derap-derap kaki mereka bagaikan musik pengiring duel ini. Derap-derap yang cepat, kuat, dan berani. Siapapun yang menyimak duel ini pasti akan ternganga melihat betapa mengerikannya duel ini

Dan kini, mereka sama-sama seri. Shiro kini sudah kehabisan nafas makanya kini dia ngos-ngosan. Ia berdiri sambil mengambil nafas lagi. Sementara Tori, di seberang sisi Shiro, juga tampak ngos-ngosan. Ia juga memutuskan untuk mengambil nafas lagi sebelum kembali menyerang.

Oh ya, gimana ya nasib rumah keluarga Emiya? Mari kita lihat sedikit _breaking news_ keadaan rumah keluarga Emiya.

~ - ~

" Shiro!!! Kamu dimana sih?" tanya Fuji-nee panik ngelihat sampai jam 12 malam (bayangkan, jam 12 malam) Shiro belum pulang juga. Tahu rasa saja tuh anak kalau dia ketemu orang jahat. Saat ini, Sakura menginap di rumahnya Shiro karena cemas dengan keadaan Shiro.

" Sudahlah. Pasti senpai nggak apa-apa kok," kata Sakura hendak menenangkan Fuji-nee yang mukanya udah kayak kebakaran jenggot. Sebenarnya Sakura juga takut Shiro ketemu orang jahat dan jadi korban, tapi saat ini muka Fuji-nee harus diselamatkan!

" Ya juga ya. Tuhan pasti melindungi orang baik, ya," kata Fuji-nee sambil mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Kalau besok dia ngelihat Shiro masih hidup dan tidak terluka sekalipun, pasti deh akan Shiro akan ia hajar karena membuatnya khawatir.

" Oh ya. Mau makan resep terbaruku nggak? Pancake madu." tanya Sakura mencoba mencerahkan suasana.

" Boleh banget, Sakura-chan," kata Fuji-nee. Mukanya berangsur-angsur cerah kembali, meski tidak sepenuhnya bahagia.

" Ya sudah, aku buat dulu, ya," kata Sakura lalu bergegas menuju dapur. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Shiro tidak apa-apa.

" Senpai … dimanakah kau berada," bisiknya lirih saat ia hendak dapur untuk membuat _pancake_ madu. (btw, penulis ngiler banget sama pancake madunya.)

~ - ~

Oke, selesai _breaking news _rumah keluarga Emiya-nya. Sekarang, mari kita kembali ke tempat terjadinya kebakaran 11 tahun silam.

Rupanya cukup butuh beberapa menit saja bagi mereka untuk beristirahat, mengambil nafas sejenak. Dan kini, mereka kembali maju, menerjang menuju tengah. Meneruskan duel yang sempat tertunda. Dan…. Kembali terjadi duel yang sengit.

Namun, tanpa mereka sadari, ada sebuah, tidak, dua buah siluet lain yang ikut menyimak pertarungan ini. Dan alangkah kagetnya mereka saat melihat pertarungan ini. Mereka hanya bisa membeku melihat pertarungan ini. Mereka sangat ketakutan… bagaimana bisa mereka melihat pertarungan ini tanpa merasa takut .. dan heran.

Tapi, mereka tahu bahwa kini Shiro dan Tori sudah kelewatan, maka.. meski mereka tak ingin menginterupsi pertarungan itu, tapi refleks mereka berkata.

" Senpai…."

" Tori-san."

~ - ~

NB: Akhirnya… setelah perjuangan berhari-hari membuat part 2 fanfic ini.. akihirnya selesai .Ya sudah, review ya!


	4. History three : Past and Future

The Survival (part 3)

A Fate Stay Night Fanfic

" Senpai," kata Sakura lagi. Dia bener-bener ketakutan ngelihat perang kagak jelas ini. " Jangan kayak gini lagi. Mau cobain _pancake_ maduku nggak? (lha, kok jadi promosi sih?) Kalau mau jangan kayak gini lagi."

" Bodoh! Kamu kan sudah janji nggak kabur dulu sebelum perawatanmu selesai, tapi mengapa sekarang kamu melakukan tindakan bodoh? Membunuh saudara sendiri? Itu benar-benar tindakan terbodoh abad ini!" kata gadis yang tadi memanggil Tori tadi. Dia memakai sebuah kemeja feminin dengan warna _broken white_ yang sangat lucu. Sementara bawahannya adalah rok jeans yang casual, membuatnya tampil cantik.

Lalu orang yang memanggil Tori itu berjalan ke arah Shiro.

" Kamu adiknya Tori ya? Tori cerita banyak tentang kamu sama aku. Oh ya, kenalkan, aku Yuu Kahuza."

" Err.. aku Shiro Emiya," kata Shiro memperkenalkan diri, gugup. Mengapa sih, dalam waktu beberapa menit saja segalanya bisa berubah?

" Aku sudah tahu. Oh ya, aku psiater yang menangani kakakmu. Kakakmu menderita _skizorfenia,_" kata Yuu ramah. Dia lalu menarik nafasnya sebentar dan berkata, " Shiro, bisakah kamu memberi_nya_ motivasi untuk sembuh? Kurasa jika dari aku saja tidak akan cukup. Aku tahu bahwa ia ingin membunuhmu, tapi kamu harus tahu bahwa sebenarnya itu bukan keinginannya."

" Oh gitu… Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan?" tanya Shiro pada Yuu.

" Kurasa.. saat ini kau bisa memberinya dukungan moril. Dia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa selama ini, " kata Yuu dengan nada yang bersahabat.

" Oh ya, apa kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kakakku?" tanya Shiro kebingungan.

" Baiklah. Kita bicarakan ini di rumahmu saja."

~ - ~

" Dia tampak sendirian begitu ayahku menemukannya. Selain itu, ayahku menyadari ketidakberesan di dalam dirinya. Makanya ia dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwanya ayahku. Tepatnya sih di rumah kami yang berada di sebelah rumah sakit jiwanya ayahku."

" Lalu mengapa kakakku terkena penyakit _skizorfenia _?" tanya Shiro. Sejujurnya beberapa jam ini bibir Shiro masih kelu mengucapkan kata-kata kakak. Rasanya aneh saja.

" Ya. Aku juga nggak tahu pasti kenapa dia jadi gitu .. tapi yang aku tahu, dia itu terlantar setelah kebakaran. Dan suatu hari ia melihatmu sudah memiliki ayah baru , jadi ia merasa begitu marah. Kurasa itulah alasan mengapa dia menjadi seperti ini," kata Yuu mencoba menjelaskan ulang, "Tapi ini semua bukan salahmu kok."

" Oh ya, terimakasih selama ini telah menemani_nya_," kata Shiro, lalu ia tiba-tiba dihajar keras dari belakang. Saat Shiro melihat ke belakang … ternyata Fuji-nee menghajarnya dengan sangat keras.

" SHIRO!! Kamu bikin orang panik saja!!" kata Fuji-nee kesal.

" Maaf deh," kata Shiro agak terpaksa.

" Heh.. memangnya dipikir semuanya bisa diselesaikan dengan maaf?"

" Daripada diselesaikan dengan makanan, coba!"

Dan.. kata-kata terakhir Shiro (yang sangat tidak seperti dirinya, penulis tahu itu) sukses membuat Fuji-nee kembali menghajar Shiro. Sementara Yuu hanya bisa melihat pertengkaran ini dengan menahan tawa dan tangis (memangnya bisa?)

~ - ~

"Jadi untuk saat ini dia kembali ke tempatnya Yuu dulu ya sampai dia sembuh?" tanya Rin saat mereka (Shiro dan Rin) makan di balkon.

"Ya," kata Shiro dengan nada yang datar.

"Tapi aku nggak nyangka kalau kamu punya kakak. Gimana kakakmu? Ganteng nggak?" serbu Rin dengna pertanyaannya yang gak jelas itu.

" Seleramu tinggi,Rin, jadi aku tak bisa menilainya jika dari sudut pandangmu," kata Shiro, membuat gadis ini malah makin jumawa.

"Tentu saja seleraku tinggi. Aku kan penerus keluarga Tohsaka, jadi aku harus mencari suami yang hebat," kata Rin dengan nada yang (sok) kebangsawanan.

" Oke deh, serius," kata Rin , " Jadi kapan kira-kira kakakmu bakal 'sembuh'?"

" Tak tahulah. Tapi aku akan menunggunya sampai sembuh, selama apapun itu," kata Shiro dengan nada yang yakin.

" Dan begitu juga dengan Saber?" ledek Rin

" Itu berbeda, Rin," wajah Shiro _blushing _berat saat Rin membahas tentang 'gadis' itu. Saber.

" Haha.. cuma bercanda kok! Ya sudah, _good luck _, ya," kata Rin lalu ia meninggalkan balkon karena makanannya sudah habis.

~ - ~

_10 tahun kemudian_

Suasana rumah kediaman keluarga Emiya sedang ramai karena hari ini Tori dan Yuu baru pulang dari _honeymoon _mereka dan Shiro menjemput mereka di bandara.

" Oh ya, adikku yang satu ini sudah punya pacar belum?" tanya Tori, setengah meledek.

" Tau tuh! Kalau _secret admirer _sih ada kali," kata Rin sambil merujuk Sakura (diam-diam)

" Iya. Tuh, sayangnya Shiro terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya," kali ini giliran Fuji-nee yang bersuara.

Sakura yang tahu bahwa orang yang dimaksud adalah dirinya, segera menelungkupkan tangannya ke mukanya, tampak malu (untung aja Shiro nggak nyadar! Kalau nyadar bisa-bisa Sakura tambah pingsan. Mau gotong pake apa, coba?)

" Sudahlah.. kapan nih makan-makannya?" tanya Yuu yang tiba-tiba merasa kelaparan. Setahunya Sakura telah memasakkan masakan untuk mereka semua.

" Oh ya.." seru semuanya bersamaan lalu segera menuju ruang makan.

~ - ~

Mereka pun selesai makan-makan (oh ya, sekarang Sakura sudah jadi pengusaha catering lho!). Mereka pun ngobrol ngolar-ngidul lagi, mulai dari tentang cerita masa lalunya Shiro (Shiro langsung ke WC pas diceritain masa lalunya. Mau muntah, katanya) sampai Yuu yang saat ini ingin mengembangkan rumah sakit ayahnya.

Nah, pada saat inilah, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan Tori pada Shiro. Sebenarnya ini sudah mengganjal lama sekali. Tapi ia baru teringat sekarang untuk menanyakannya.

" Oh ya, pedang kembarmu waktu kita duel itu dapat dari mana, ya?"

Glek ! Shiro segera menelan ludahnya. Gimana jelasinnya nih? Masa ia harus bilang kalau ia seorang penyihir sih. Rin sendiri melihat perubahan ekspresi Shiro hanya tertawa … diam-diam.

F I N

NB :Akhirnya, cerita selesai dengan damai..Ending gak jelas. Hoho… habis bingung banget sih. Semoga semua suka ya.. Soal ke'bagus'an cerita, maklumi saya ya kalau ceritanya jadi gaje gini, maklum pemula. Btw, aku jadi ingin buat fanfic FSN lagi.. Dan.. sekarang tolong reviewnya, atau nanti sebuah _gando shot _akan mengenai kepala anda (just kidding!)


End file.
